Anything for you
by FatManDan
Summary: A story about how Shego is depressed and Drakken sets out to do something about it. Takes place after Graduation. Rated K-plus for some serious threats made by Dr. Drakken in Chapter 2.  Some stuff lifted from films and series I like.
1. Chapter 1

**Symptoms**

Shego didn't smile anymore.  
>At first Drew Lipsky, formerly known to the world as the villainous Dr. Drakken, didn't think much about it.<br>After all, people had good days and bad days. There was no reason why such a naturally cranky person as the woman he loved would be any different. It was only after some time he began to take note of Shego's glum mood. When he asked her, in his usual, roundabout way , what was wrong she denied anything being out of the ordinary.  
>Now, Drew wasn't the sharpest of cats when it came to reading people but he'd lived with and loved Shego long enough to know when she wasn't telling the truth.<br>That alone was a worrying sign. She had always been more or less honest with him and the fact that she now wasn't truthful was of course cause for concern.  
>It struck him that he had been very busy running his businesses lately. Having given up his career of evil after he had been instrumental in the defeat of the Lorwardians several years ago, Drew had found that he was a far better businessman than he'd first dared to expect. His pastry, cereal and cookie corporation made vast amounts of money but unfortunately also consumed large amounts of his time.<br>"_Of course! How stupid of me!"_ He though. "_Not enough 'Us'-time! No wonder she's upset with me!"_  
>It didn't take long for him to get reservations at a nice restaurant, get tickets to a movie he knew was in Shego's taste and after that, why not some karaoke? Getting to be be snarky about his singing skills always seemed to cheer Shego up.<br>Once arrangements had been done he headed for the den where Shego usually lounged around when she wasn't busy working out, improving her martial arts or filing her razor sharp nails even sharper.  
>She wasn't there.<br>He found her in the bedroom, laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling a blank look on her face.  
>"Shego? Honey?" He started out, unsure what was going on.<br>"Hm? Oh..there you are." Shego looked up and beckoned him closer.  
>Drew came over and sat down on the bed, beside her. She took his hand, holding it as if seeking comfort.<br>"You know, Shego, we haven't spent much time together lately."  
>"No, I guess we haven't..."<br>"I know, I know! It's my fault really. I've allowed myself to be to busy with work and I'm sorry for that. I really am. But you know what? Why don't you go put something nice on and we'll have a nice night, just for the two of us. No one else, just you and me. How's that sound?"  
>Shego nodded. She didn't smile but she got up and kissed him. That was a good sign, he figured. She wasn't so mad at him that she was in a violent mood.<p>

Her choice of dress surprised him. It was a long green number with slits showing off her shapely legs. It wasn't the cut of the dress as much as the dress itself that surprised him. He had bought it for her back in the old, evil days for some formal occasion or the other. She hadn't worn it for over half a decade now but now, like then, she looked positively ravishing in it. He made sure she knew how much he loved the way it looked on her with compliments and the occasional appreciating glance.

The night out had been successful at the first impression.  
>The dinner had been exquisite, the movie was just what Shego liked, the prefect blend of drama, action and romance. They had even made out in the dark of the theatre.<br>It wasn't until they were on the way home from the karaoke bar Drew realized how bad Shego's mood was. She hadn't said a single bad thing about his singing, not even the slightest little put-down that he'd come to expect.  
>When they got back home to the former lair it was already quite late and they prepared for bed.<br>He knew he needed to give Shego an opening to tell him what was wrong. She would never admit to it on her own volition. That fierce pride of hers could be attractive but it was an awful bother in situations like this.  
>"There...that wasn't such a bad evening, was it, honey?" He tried, leaving himself wide open to criticisms.<br>"It was lovely." Shego said and suddenly hugged him close. "I love you so much, Drew."  
>Her words were warm and rang very true but she still didn't smile.<br>A few hours later Drew woke up.

Something was not right. After all these years he knew what Shego's breathing sounded like when she was asleep. She wasn't sleeping. Shego was crying.  
>"What's wrong, Shego? Are you OK?" Drew quickly asked and put his hand on her shoulder, expecting her to snap at him, maybe even lash out. Any familiar reaction would be welcome now, no matter how hostile.<br>"I...I don't know!" Shego sobbed and sat up. "You love me, don't you Drew?"  
>"Of course I do! I love you more than anything in the whole world!"<br>Shego suddenly embraced him and clung to him, sobbing heavily. His pyjama soon was soaked with her tears.  
>"Please, Shego!" Drew pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong, is it something <em>I<em> did?"  
>Only after a while could Shego stop herself from crying.<br>"No. No, it's not you. I...it's just me. I'm so afraid that you'll leave me. I want to be with you but I feel like I don't belong! I don't know where I'm going or what's happening in my life and..." She broke down in tears again.  
>Bewildered and upset by the tears of his love, Drew spent several hours comforting her, holding her in his arms. Soothing words and promises that he would never stop loving her eventually allowed the distraught green-skinned woman to fall asleep again.<br>Drew, on the other hand couldn't sleep. Not after this.

Shego could be angry, upset, jealous or even bitter. But she hardly ever cried.  
>Leaving Shego to sleep, he sat down at the breakfast table, thinking hard. As he stared grimly into the gloom, the intensity of the scene was only moderately tempered by the smell of coco-moo as Drew downed cup after cup.<br>Something was so wrong it was off the scale.  
>In the old days, many had considered Dr. Drakken to be far from the evil genius he claimed to be. But the truth was that he really was a brilliant man. He lacked focus, his very short attention span and unfounded optimism often causing his schemes to fail but he was far from stupid.<br>Drew Lipsky's greatest asset wasn't his henchmen, his deadly devices or even the lethal green woman he loved.

It was his matchless mind which made his power whatever he chose it to be.  
>Now this mind was finally focused on one thing and one thing only.<br>"_Shego does not cry. Not without a good reason. And, heck, even whith a good reason she doesn't cry. So...something must be making her cry."_  
>He sipped at the coco-moo.<br>When was the last time she had extreme mood swings like this?  
>"<em>Mood...shifting mood. Moodulations...Moodulator."<em>  
>Drew's eyes narrowed.<br>The moodulators invented by Dr. Bortel seemed like the obvious cause.  
>He got up and went back to the bedroom. Shego was sleeping peacefully now. He lay down beside her and gently brushed her long, dark hair to the side to see if a moodulator was attached to her neck.<br>Nothing.

That didn't have to mean anything. It could have been modified to be some sort of ray.  
>At his touch, Shego mumbled something and snuggled closer. He put his arm around her and he was rewarded with a contented sigh from Shego.<br>"_It seems I must go visit Dr. Bortel tomorrow."_ Drew thought before he drifted into a brief sleep. "_He's got some explaining to do."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Diagnosis**

The morning after Shego had been a little more like her normal self.  
>Embarrassed at her vulnerable moment during the nigh she had snapped at him several times during breakfast and actually threatened to hurt him if he ever told anyone about what had transpired.<br>"_Good. That means she's holding together reasonably well."_ Drew thought as he ducked into his office.  
>The day went by without much excitement. Shego had gone to her martial arts class and Drew spent some time plotting his visit to the inventor of the moodulator, Dr. Cyrus Bortel.<br>After all the tasks of the day had been finished, Drew went to Shego who was watching 'Animal Rescue: Go City'.  
>"Shego, darling? I have go out on an errand. It might take a while, so if I'm running late, don't wait up for me." He went up to give her a quick kiss.<br>"Where are you going?" Shego asked as he turned to leave.  
>"Oh, just to visit a colleague. I'll be taking the air car."<br>"The air car? but...?"  
>Drew didn't hear her objection as the elevator door to the landing pad closed behind him.<br>Shego looked at the closed door.  
>"But you haven't used the air car since we were evil." She finished.<p>

Doctor Cyrus Bortel tripped over something that felt like a power cable left on the floor of his lab.  
>"That's funny. I thought I'd cleaned this place up before I left..."<p>

He fumbled for the light switch but something found it mere moments before he did.  
>It was a vine or a creeper of some sort. He looked down, trying to figure out where the strange plant had come from. He didn't get far, as more vines wrapped themselves around his legs, another slithered around his throat and squeezed threateningly.<br>Dr. Bortel gurgled and looked around in desperation and saw that all the creepers seemed to come from his favourite high backed chair which now slowly spun around.  
>The man sitting in the chair had a collar of marigold petals around his neck. Normally it would have looked laughable but the look in the blue-skinned man's eyes made Cyrus Bortel feel less inclined to laugh than he'd ever had in his entire life.<br>"Mister Lipsky..." He began.  
>"Doctor Drakken. Tonight it's Doctor Drakken!"<br>The doctor in question got up from the chair and slowly stalked closer to the captive inventor.  
>"Your stupidity may be your one saving grace." Drakken growled.<br>"Uh...?" Bortel managed.  
>"Don't 'Uh' me, graduate boy! How is it that your stupid soon-to-be-dead customers thought they could buy a moodulator from you and use it against me?"<br>By now some of the vines sprouted thorns and were getting horribly close to Dr. Bortels face.  
>"Is this a declaration of war? Is this some evil idiot's joke that good idiot's don't understand? because I'm not flippin' laughing, Cyrus!"<br>Dr. Drakken stopped and glared furiously at the terrified inventor. After a few moments the blue skinned man calmed down somewhat.  
>"I know you couldn't understand my position. Because if you did you wouldn't be standing there with that 'what's going on here, then?'-look slapped all over your chubby face!"<br>Drakken took a deep breath and straightened his jacket.  
>"But what you do know is where your customers live."<br>He leaned closer, his breath in the face of Dr. Bortel.  
>"If you hold back anything, I'll kill you. If you bend the truth or I think you're bending the truth, I'll kill you. If you forget anything, I'll kill you."<br>Drakken's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
>"In fact, you're going to have to work very hard to stay alive, Cyrus. Now, do you understand everything I've just said? Because if you don't, I'll kill you!"<br>Drakken's insincere smile was as friendly as a shark about to strike.  
>"Now, Dr. Bortel, you may enlighten me."<p>

What Dr. Bortel had told him had been a disappointment.  
>Apparently the moodulators were no more. The prototypes Drakken had stolen back in his evil days were the only ones ever made and there was no reason to think Bortel was lying. His assumption that someone had made a moodulator ray to attack Shego had proved unfounded.<br>He had made sure that Bortel destroyed the blueprints and any remaining files on the moodulator project.  
>Before he left, he turned to Bortel who was already heading for his brandy snifter.<br>"One more thing, Cyrus..."  
>Dr. Bortel turned to look at the blue skinned man who was reabsorbing the vines and yanking the petals off of his neck.<br>"I was never here. Because you know what I'll do to you if you ever tell anyone, don't you?"  
>The intimidated inventor nodded.<p>

"You'll kill me."

The flight back home was frustrating. Drew had to admit that the one clue he'd had turned out to be a dead end. So what could it be that made Shego unhappy? There had been no lost fights with Kim Possible for several years now. And why should there have been? He and Shego had been on the same side of the law as Kim and...whatshisname.  
>He knew Shego was constantly irked by any extended contact with her brothers (and who wouldn't be?) so they had agreed to avoid Team Go except during holidays and the occasional birthday.<br>Drew's frown eased up at a sudden thought.  
>Shego might not like her brothers but she did care for them just as they cared for her.<br>Maybe one of them could shed some light on the matter?  
>He whipped out his phone and called Go Tower.<br>The phone rang several times before someone picked it up.  
>"Mmmyeahello, Mego speaking." A tired voice mumbled.<br>"Mego? Hello, it's Docto...I mean Drew. Shego's boyfriend. We need to talk."  
>"Uh...what? It's past midnight, Drew. What's going on?"<br>"I was hoping you could help me with that. It's about Shego."  
>"Shego?" That seemed to get the middle brother of Team Go's attention. "Is she all right?"<br>"You tell me."  
>Drew told Mego what the sitch was with Shego, making sure to remind the purple hero that this was <em>very<em> confidential. Mego, who knew full well what kind of pain an older sister could inflict on a younger brother, agreed to keep the entire conversation very much a secret.  
>With their mutual survival reasonably secure, Mego began to tell Drew about how it had all began and how easily Mego took to the role of being a hero of Go City and how great he'd been at it.<br>"I'm a natural hero, you see. It's like a second nature to me and..."  
>"Yes, yes, you're awesome yaddayaddayadda!" Drew interrupted impatiently. "Is there a point to all this?"<br>"Of course there is! There is always a point to what I say and if people would only listen to..."  
>"Then tell me what the point is! Pretty please, with sugar on top!" Drew was gritting his teeth with annoyance by now.<br>"I'm a hero. Shego never was happy with it. That's why she became a villain. She said it herself."  
>"What did she say?"<br>"She said 'I am evil.' And you know what? I believe her."  
>"Of course she was evil. She came to work for me, remember?"<br>"Yes, but what you don't seem to get, is that she still _is_ evil. A life of good just isn't for her."  
>"So you're saying she's unhappy because she tries to live a non-evil life while she still remains evil at heart?"<br>"Yes! Finally you get my point!"  
>Drew glared at the phone as if Mego could see his face.<br>"There's just one little thing that threatens to turn this little theory of yours into bovine manure."  
>"What's that?"<br>"Why is she still around? You, of all people, should know that Shego is very independent. She doesn't take orders very well. At least not without being all snarky and giving me lip about it. So, if a life without evil is so unbearable for her, why hasn't she just gone her own way and done the evil thing?"  
>Mego sighed in frustration.<br>"You know, for a formerly evil genius, you can be pretty dense, Drew."  
>"Oh, can I? Care to tell me what I'm missing?"<br>"Just a little thing called love."  
>"What?"<br>"I don't know how or why, but my sister _loves_ you, Drew. OK? That's why she stays. That's why she tries to stay away from evil."  
>"So now it's my fault that she's miserable? Because the woman I love more than anything loves me? Is that it?"<br>"Well, I wouldn't out it quite like that but...kind of, yeah."  
>There was a long silence after that. After a while Mego asked:<br>"Hello? Are you still there?"  
>"Yes. Yes I am." Drew replied.<br>"It's good _I _picked up instead of my brothers. Unlike them I can really..."  
>"Yes, thanks. Goodbye."<br>Drew hung up.  
>The rest of the trip back home Drew was lost in deep thought.<br>Just like that fateful day on the Lorwardian spaceship, he realized with absolute clarity, what it was he had to to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cure**

Shego woke up to the annoying noise of the alarm clock. On a reflex she blasted it to smithereens and turned over to sleep some more.  
>"Who put the bloody thing there anyway?" She mumbled. The night had been uneasy. Drew had come home very late and Shego had pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't be worried and fuss over her. She felt bad about making him worry for her.<br>He had been on the phone. It had been something urgent, judging from the tone of his voice. Only after a while did he hang up and came to bed. He'd put his arm around her and pulled her close. Shego faintly remembered him giving her a kiss and whispering in her ear:  
>"It's going to be all right, honey. Everything is going to be just fine."<br>She didn't know what to make of it but he had sounded so confident.  
>Now his side of the bed was empty and Shego felt herself growing anxious and afraid. She never liked it when he was gone in the morning. Sometimes she imagined he'd gotten hurt or maybe even left her. That frightened her more than anything and she was otherwise proud of the fact that very little scared her. Still in her pyjamas, Shego got out of bed and called out for Drew.<br>It annoyed her to hear a tremble in her voice.  
>There was no reply.<br>Shego hurried out to the kitchen. A tea-cozy held a pot of tea warm and waiting for her.  
>That calmed her down. Drew could be so thoughtful and considerate. He obviously was at work...in the lab?<br>A sticky-note was attached to the tea-pot.  
>She read it over and over, trying to make sense of what it said.<br>"_Meet me in the lab. We have work to do."_ It was signed. with "_Dr. D."_ and a heart.  
>Why would he sign it Dr. D? As in Doctor Drakken? He was Drew Lipsky, these days, wasn't he?<br>Shego's curiosity found itself joined by a familiar tingle of excitement.  
>"It feels just like in the old days. Oh, please make it so..." She whispered to herself as she hurried to the lab. <p>

Once she got to the lab her path was blocked by a big crate.  
>Shego read the words stencilled on the side.<br>"_Stingray & Quincy Ltd. Tokyo, Japan." _What was going on here?  
>"Shego? Is that you?"<br>"Yes, it's me. Where are you?"  
>"I'm back here, by the computer. Open the crate and get dressed."<br>"Open the...?" By now Shego's heart was beating very fast. Drew's voice had that nasal, impatient bark he had every time he had a mission for her.

No, not Drew.

Doctor Drakken.

It was Drakken's voice she heard. It made her tingle all over and she felt a sudden, unexpected ripple of delight. She had no idea what Drew was up to but she decided to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.  
>She ignited a finger and cut through the seals holding the crate closed. The lid came off with a satisfying crash.<br>"What...what is this?"  
>It was some sort of powered battle armour. It was painted in green and black. Her colours. Her evil colours.<br>"It's a powered battle suit." She heard Drew say from behind her. "I had it specially made for you and it arrived just this morning. It enhances, protects and reinforces. There's plasma-conducive circuitry in the vambraces. Targeting systems, scanners, the works. Your blasts will be more powerful and accurate than ever. You'll be needing it, what with Kimberly Anne and her mission suit, Centurion Projects and stuff like that."  
>Shego turned around to look at him and stopped in mid motion.<br>He was wearing his old, dark blue kevlar overcoat again.  
>"Dr...Drew? What are you doing?"<br>"Oh there's no Drew here, Shego." His grin was cheeky, confident and positively wicked. "There's just Doctor Drakken."  
>"But...but...Evil?"<br>"That's precisely it Shego! We're going back to evil basics and there is something I need you to steal for me!"  
>He beckoned her closer.<br>"What are you doing Dre...Dr. D?" How she loved calling him that again! How easily it came back to her! "Aren't we supposed to be...you know, good?"  
>"Are you happy being a good girl, Shego?" Drakken asked as he reached out and pulled her closer.<br>She shook her head.  
>"No. No, I'm not. But I thought you were happy with it? I mean, you're doing so well and everything!"<br>"What's the point of doing well if it doesn't makes my love happy?"  
>Even through the thick kevlar of his coat, Drakken could feel Shego's heart beating fast and hard.<br>"You're giving it all up? All this...for me?"  
>Doctor Drakken cupped Shego's chin in his hand and raised her face to look up at him.<br>"For you, Shego..." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and paused for effect.  
>"For you, I would take over the world."<p>

And Shego smiled again.

**The End.**


End file.
